


Top 20 things to Embarrass your Star Prince

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Yondu, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Momma Kraglin, Multi, Older siblings, Other, Papa Yondu, Parental Kraglin, Parental Yondu, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is the baby of the ravager family, Protectiveness, Team as Family, embarrassing parents, embarrassing siblings, everyone loves to make Peter as red as his coat, no one can embarrass you like family, ravagers as family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as an adult (and savior of the galaxy),  Peter should have realized his parents/older siblings (along with various aunts and uncles) would take every chance they could to embarrass him. It’s what family is for after all and he’s embarrassed all them enough growing up  that they just are returning the favor. He just wishes it wasn’t so damn public when they do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss/Cuddle me in public

  1. **Kiss/cuddle me in public**



 

It started small and of course it started with not only two of the older female members of the crew.

 

“Star prince!” came a pair of female voices that made Peter turn just in time to be wrapped in in four pairs of arms.

 

He saw the other guardian’s share a look before he could speak though he found his self not only being hugged but cuddle and his face being covered in kisses by the two giant woman.

 

“Ladies..” he tried only for them to just cuddle closer and coo at him.

 

“Ladies!” he finally shouted louder making both women stop the kissing and chuckle as Peter’s face was the same color of his ravagers coat.

 

“Now don’t start PJ. You never come see us anymore.” One protested placing one hand on her hip

 

“Or call..or write.” The other replied her laughter sounding a bit musical. “really darling you brought this on yourself.”

 

“Speaking of do us all a favor and call your folks before they both kill one another or do something really stupid.”

 

“Well more so then normal.” They chuckled together

 

“Okay..will you let go now..people are staring.” Peter said trying to will away the blush.

 

“Not on your life little man.”  A third voice said from behind Peter before he found his self being also hugged by another pair of arms and tilting his head back to look up at the third giant woman who had joined the first two.

 

“Am I going to assume all of you are here?” Peter squeaked out after a moment scowling when he see Gamora looking amused as did Drax who didn’t bother to smother his own smile. He also could hear Rocket not trying to smother his laughter once his team realized the women weren’t there to hurt him.

 

Just embarss the hell out of him.

 

“Yep all 12 of us.”

 

“Ah shit.” Peter muttered as he felt his self being hugged tighter. “You’re buying dinner for everyone and my team, not me.”

 

“Of course Star prince..we want to meet your team after all they have to be interesting if they can keep everyone’s favorite baby ravager and live.”


	2. Tell Stories about me as a child

**2.Tell stories about me as a child**

Peter thought the first time was just a pure accident. The Gems always had been that way with him and the hugging and cuddling was something they’d done with their own prince when he was young. He didn’t think too much on it. He also didn’t think any of the other ravagers were going to make apperances in his life.  He had hoped.

 

Running into Horus was not expected as he thought the older ravager avoid solo jobs. So finding him in a bar and not instantly insulting him put him on high alreat.

 

“Not here for a fight brat.” Horus said taking a drink from the glass he had.

 

“What are you here for?” Gamora demanded at the Ravager who just gave her a look before snorting and shaking his head.

 

“You know how to pick’em boy. At least she probally won’t try to gut you like that Kree girl you had a thing for when you were young.”

 

“What Kree girl?” Gamora asked curiously.

 

“Well..” Horus said with a smirk that Peter regonized and knew meant trouble..for his pride.

 

“No..she dosen’t need to know..no one needs to know.” Peter said in a rush.

 

“Come now boy..you know how that kind of information travels around.” Horus said with a smirk and a chuckle sitting back in his chair and nodding to the empty ones for Gamora and the others to sit down in which they did.

 

Peter groaned and set down as well covering his face in his hands. Horus had always loved embarrsing him. He hadn’t been able to really do it in years since Peter had gotten less embarrsed..around the ravagers.

 

“See her name was Lillac, blue skinned kree female..white hair..though she had half her head shaved.” Horus started as he sipped his drink smirking.

 

It was hours later and several units lighter in Peter’s pocket when Horus finally stopped talking about stupid things Peter had done as a child.

 

Though he knew the crew wouldn’t let him forget anytime soon as Rocket’s laughter was still going strong.

 

“Really Quill? A pink and orange wedding dress?” Rocket got out.

 

“Oh shut up fur ball. I didn’t pick it.” Peter said.

 

“No you didn’t brat. His loving slimy finace picked it..you got so damn lucky that the Captain and first mate got there to interrupt.” Horus said with a snort before pushing his self up to stand clearly wobbling a little as he moved to leave but he stopped and ruffled Peter’s hair. “See around brat. And call your folks. Captain’s been stuck sleeping in the crew quarters for weeks. It’s getting pretty bloody scary between the two of them.”


	3. 3.Say 'don't show off' when I'm with my friends

**3.Say 'don't show off' when I'm with my friends**

 

Peter had no reason not to show off his skills as a piolet. He was proud of them However with as often as he’d seen his ‘family’ lately he should have known better.

 

Ioh had been there when Yondu had taught him how to fly. In fact he had been the first one to talk Yondu into letting him learn when he was ten instead of waiting like Kraglin wanted (to be honest Kraglin didn’t really want Peter to learn to fly to begin with. Everyone knew he was just trying to prevent Peter with having the outlet to leave them).

 

Everyone thought it was a bad idea. Yondu knew he could do it. Though if he strapped his self in a bit tighter than normal no one was around who’d dared comment.

 

At least until Peter did something stupid that got the Milano damaged and his self nearly killed. The station they landed on to do repairs happen to be where Ioh had retired and worked on fixing ships for extra money.

 

“You..you are..” Ioh said pointing one of his dark blue taloned hands at Peter as he shook.

 

“Ioh it wasn’t that bad..” Peter protested holding up one arm unable to hold up the other as it was currently in a sling.

 

“That bad?! That bad! Are you stupid? No don’t answer that! I know you are!” Ioh rarely shouted so the fact he was doing so had everyone around them staring. “You..I know you know that was a stunt..I’m disabling that damn ship! For once  I agree with Kraglin! You never should have been taught how to fly! I thought he was crazy but now I have to agree you never should have been allowed out of your damn room! How many times? How many times have your folks and the rest of us told you not to fucking show off?”  

 

“Overprotective parents much?” Gamora couldn’t help but tease

 

“Quill is often very stupid. It makes good reason if his parents and family would want him to be out of harm’s way.” Drax said nodding his head.

Peter felt his face flame up more as Ioh continued to lecture him in front of the guardians. Gods at this rate there would be a permeant blush on his face.

 

“Also call your damn parents. If I have to get one more call about needing to come out and visit the Elector because those two have damaged a ship being just as stupid I’m going to take it out of your hide.”


	4. 4.Sing in public/or in front of my friends

**4.Sing in public/Or in front of my friends**

 

Most people would consider Sirena a very good singer. Her kind after all was one of the few species that could move through space without a mask or ship. She reminded Peter’s of stories of mermaids. Though he loved her singing when he was little..before he understood what she was saying.

 

She sang many songs. Love songs. Drinking songs. Her favorites were children’s song. Though she did learn the songs off of Peter’s tape to sing back at him when the batteries died and there were no extra. She only was forced to sing them when Kraglin or Yondu were not around to sing to the boy themselves when he was little (more so for everyone’s sake since the boy couldn’t sleep without them

 

Still it was her children’s songs that she loved and Peter had as when he was little, that ended up embarrassing him. He had been napping in the piolets seat when there came a tap on the glass making him jump and alerting Gamora and the others.

 

Sirena was floating in front of the window her biolumastant eyes and markings lit up their bright neon green and blue, her normal skin it’s self was pitch black her palms green and her tentacles (think evil sea witch from little mermaid) seemed to swirl around her.

 

“Sirena.” He said opening a channel outside the ship. “Thought you were visiting your pod.”

 

“Heading home.” Came the musical reply. “Saw the ship and thought my little prince could use a bit of music in his life.”

 

Peter chewed his lips not wanting to tell her no. He didn’t think she’d embarrass him.

 

“You sing?” Gamora said watching as Sirena moved to get a better look at Gamora and smiled.

 

“I sing a song of the heart, for we all have them,” Sirena sang out happily moving to keep moving with the ship that was mostly just floating in space. “It is the voice we hear inside who we truly are.”

 

“I’ve heard tales of your kind.” Drax said coming over making Sirena smile and letting out a small happy trill. “It would be an honor to hear one of your songs.”

 

Soon Rocket and Groot were also over by the window.

 

“so know any songs Shit Lord here wouldn’t want us to hear?” Rocket said with a grin. He had taken quite a bit of enjoyment out of every incident with the ravagers embarrassing Peter. Of course he was going to ask that.

 

“I can sing from his tape.” Sirena stated after a moment. “But little star prince loved silly songs and lullabies.” She added with a smile.

 

“Sirena.” Peter tried to stop her but found his mouth covered by Gomora’s hand. He glared at her as Sirena started to sing.

 

“Silly little boy..silly little song..pretty baby come to my arms..cuddle close..” Sirena sang though it was starting to sound more like a coo “Silly little boy..silly little song..pretty baby come to my arms…”

Peter felt his face blush because Sirena got close to the glass near Peter as if she could reach through and cuddle him..which..shit he forget..

 

Sirena placed her hand on the glass and glowed before she literally melted through and got up close to Peter easily picking him up and cuddling him.

 

“Silly little boy..” she sand rubbing noses with him making his cheeks heat up. “pretty baby you’ll always be safe in my arms.” 

 

Peter blushed even deeper before she set him down kissing his nose.

 

“I must go little star prince..maybe I can sing again soon.” She said brushing a hand through his hair letting him feel the spines on her skin drag through his hair for a moment before it pulled away. “you should call your parents.” Was added and then she was gone through the window and chasing after a passing shooting star.


	5. Dance in Public

**5.Dance in public**

Peter often would dance and not care who was watching. However it was fine when he made a fool of his self. It was another thing to watch someone else do it. Especially when that someone else was one of the people you considered family and knew exactly how to make you turn dark red with embarrassment.

 

“Come on Peter it’s not so bad.”

 

“I’d rather face Ronan again.” Peter muttered. “And dance naked then see this.”  He added as he watched a few of the ravagers dancing.

 

It had been an accident running into one of the away teams. Of course, it would be the Fortress crew. Not that he minded them most of the time. Scout and he had gotten along like a house on fire.

 

He was the youngest member of the crew and the son of Medic and Heavy. While Scout danced, a lot like Peter did, the others..yeah he didn’t want to think any more on it as he watched a few of the others trying and failing to dance in the most non embarrassing way though he was sure it was on purpose as Scout had his face buried in his hands next to Peter.

 

“gods so long as dad and pops don’t start we’ll be good..” he muttered.

 

“Think I spoke to soon.” Scout muttered as he saw Heavy shouting something before he grabbed his husband and pulling him out on the dance floor.

 

“Gods..shoot me now..” Peter muttered his head hitting the table at the same time Scout’s did both of them turning dark red.

 

“At least it ain’t the Captain and first mate..remember that time they tried to boogie?”  Scout offered.

 

“Don’t..just don’t remind me..” Peter groaned.

 

“Yeah..” Scout said then added. “Also..was told to remind you to call your folks..cause I can’t handle anymore quilt tripping from mine because clearly I don’t call Dad enough when he is on the Elector and not with the rest of us..”

 

“And here I thought you’d be on my side.” Peter muttered.

 

“I am but I also have to deal with Dad and Pops both lecturing me on why I shouldn’t be like you and making sure I answer every time they call or at least sending a message when I have to go on a damn job with Spy.” Scout muttered.

 

“Still think they should shoot him and leave him.” Peter muttered.

 

“Yeah I agree but you know we can’t. Captain said we have to keep him. He works to well.” Scout muttered. “Still just do us a favor and call your folks..”

 

“Fine.” Peter muttered


	6. Shout or Tell him off in public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that finally features Yondu (and yet Peter still hasn't called them)

**6.Shout or tell me off in public**

It had been a common thing when he was growing up for Peter to be shouted at or told off in front of the ravagers and most of the public but back then. He really was no one that anyone could take interest in or had anyone he would feel embarrassed about in front of.

 

That was no longer the case.

 

So after a very dangerous stunt that resulted in saving a satellite colony but also breaking his mask and nearly having his heart stop, it really wasn’t surprising when Yondu got up in his face and started telling him off.

 

It had been scary for all of them to be honest and honestly, Yondu had flashbacks to when Peter had given up his mask to save Gamora, which also put her through the same panic. Thankfully, Drax was able to keep her calm until Peter was deemed to be alright by the medical staff. She slapped Peter. Not as hard as she could but enough to get her point across.

 

“You are an idiot.” Gamora said. “a fool.” She added before he found his self-being hugged. “Do not do that again.”

 

“If he does he’s getting locked in his room and never leaving the damn ship again.” Yondu muttered rubbing his face and growling.

 

“You’re just saying that cause I heard Kraglin was making you sleep in the crew quarters.” Peter teased before realizing that may have not been the best idea when Yondu’s head snapped up. Peter knew that look and it always meant trouble..again for his pride.

 

“Were any of you aware the Petey here is the reason I always end up sleeping in the crew quarters..mostly because he was scared.” Yondu said a smirk coming onto his lips the moment Gamora and Rocket both perked up. They were becoming too fond of hearing embarrassing stories about Peter. “In fact it started off when he was first brought aboard the ship and this little boy was afraid of the dark.”

 

“DAD!” Peter shouted trying to sit up only to be pushed back down by Gamora and Drax.

 

“Though it probably didn’t help the boy really was so tiny we thought he was a baby..though Kraglin still dose.” Yondu said smirking as Peter buried his face in a pillow. “Speaking of..you need to call more.”


	7. Try to Wear Cool Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was mostly inspired by Write-Like-An-American's latest artwork, I wrote a fic for it called Suits and first kisses if you've not read it.

**7.Try to wear cool clothes**

“Oh gods my eyes.” Peter muttered

 

“Don’t you start..this is the height of fashion.” Kraglin muttered crossing his arms making the already too tight dark green shirt, under the dark blue/black jacket with far too many buttons and chains hanging off of it, strain even more. He was sure he’d have gone without it if he could have but he needed it to hide his blades.  The trousers were no better being dark green with black with the decorative chains also hanging off it.

 

“It also looks..” Peter shut up and covered his face before reaching to tug on his own way to formal clothes, his clothes done up in the same style of Kraglin’s but were light colors instead of dark showing off that he was still considered a child instead of an adult.

 

“Don’t start. I could have picked worse..believe me Yondu wanted to pick something far more revealing for me and more childish for you.” Kraglin said tapping one booted foot hearing the chains clink.

 

He hated these bloody jobs and he was only working with the Ravagers on it because it would look suspicious if Peter was alone at this formal party. After all the invitation had been addressed to Kraglin, Yondu and their son Peter. Therefore, both Peter and Kraglin were dressed in formal clothes of the planet Xandraian. Despite the fact, Peter was terran, most still believed he was biologically Kraglin’s and/or Yondu’s.

 

He cursed the day he ever met Princess (she had a name but he never used it just like she never used his, only calling him Star-Lordling) sometimes or that she found herself a noble girlfriend..or he thinks she’s a she..though he couldn’t tell and Princess never really defined it.

 

“Peter this is still better then what Yondu is wearing.” Kraglin said with a snort, which made Peter blush and turn dark red and the thought. “Now come on he’s probably still trying to figure out how he can get away with stealing things.”

 

“Yeah and where the hell is he going to stash anything?” Peter asked in a snarky tone earning him an unimpressed look from Kraglin

 

“I think that was the point of making everyone wear formal attire from their home worlds. He can’t.” Kraglin said dryly. “Though I never thought I’d ever see him in a loin cloth..the thong is nothing new though.”

 

“MA!” Peter screeched embarrassed his face turning dark red as the few people around them either giggle, looked scandalized or just embarrassed at what Kraglin had just said.

 

“Oh please..you’ve walked in on worse.” Kraglin teased.

 

“Don’t remind me.” Peter said sure his face was as red as his ravager coat (which he hadn’t been allowed nor his music. No Peter it doesn’t go with Xandraian formal clothes).

 

“I will if you don’t start calling more often. I think your friends would love to hear of how many times you’ve walked in on the two of us and those excuses you believed until you were 14 or the time you almost got married.”

 

“They already know about that.” Peter muttered.

 

“Do they know I still have your wedding dress? Or the pictures?” Kraglin asked making Peter stop mid step as the color drained from his face while he had an open mouth horrified stare.

 

“Ma please..no anything but that.”

 

“Then be a good boy and call more often.” Kraglin said with a chuckle.


	8. 8.Complain in shops/restaurants

**8.Complain in shops/restaurants**

  
Peter knew this was a bad idea. The moment he’d seen the brown hood and the black mask along  with the sound of the motorcycle he thought nothing would be embarrassing about seeing Damen.

 

He was wrong.

 

“Really this is shit food kid..how the hell can you handle being forced to eat these places..hell I’ve tasted scum that was better.”

 

Damen was a former (still part time) ravager. He’d stopped traveling with them when Peter was 17 after his girlfriend, Chess, had fallen pregnant. Sadly, both Chess and the baby died during an attack by the Badoon.

 

Damen hadn’t reacted well.

 

Then again, no one else had reacted well to Damen wiped out a whole planet. Though to be fair, they did banish Chess for being with Damen. She and the baby would be alive if they had been allowed to stay on her home world and be married like they wanted.

 

Peter got it. Damen was not what most people thought of as respectable.

 

Black greasy hair, tanned scarred skin, red eyes and a mouth full of fangs. Though he kept it covered with his mask and hood.  The long black and red leather jacket with the ravagers signal on it did make him a sight to see  then again he was taller than Drax. And just as bad and skipping out on wearing shirts.

 

Damen also lacked table manners. Though that was the same for almost all Ravagers. (not that Kraglin hadn’t tried with Peter).

 

Rocket was no better and right now, both of them were intent on embarrassing the ever living fuck out of Peter.

 

“I know!” Rocket agreed with Damen as he picked his teeth much to the horror of some high end couple at the next table as Damen brought his boots up onto the table cloth. “Quill keeps picking this bloody shit places and overly nice..it’s pathetic.”

 

“Kid knows good food but it’s his Ma’s raising that has him trying to fit.” Damen admitted as he picked up another piece of meat off the plate and slurped it down not really chewing it. He licked his lips and smacked them loudly. “Not that we can blame the guy..parents want better for their kids..though he did turn out a hell of a lot different than we thought. Ey Star prince?”

 

“Star Lord.” Peter protested trying  to sound firm but only sounding frustrated.

 

“Star Lord. Star Prince..same thing to me kiddo.”

 

“Damen this is a respectable..”

 

“Yeah right kiddo. The only properly good thing about this place is how much their scalping idiots for their dosh.” Damen snorted as Rocket chimed his agreement.

 

Peter sighed and tried to tune out Damen and Rocket who got to talking about Damen’s bike and other things. He tuned out picking at his food before he completely tune back in when a piece of something slimy smacked him in the face making him glare at the two.

 

“Real mature guys.” He muttered wipping his face before slinging it back at Rocket who screeched about his fur before picking up a whole platter.

 

“Be prepared Shit Lord!” he shouted before throwing and missing Peter to hit the man behind him.

 

Peter would argue later that he didn’t start it and that it wasn’t his fault..but still he had to admit it was fun to terrorize the overpriced place with a food fight.And maybe it wasn’t worth being banned from that place and several other high class ones because of the scene it caused.

 

It was however worth hearing Damen laugh..a real laugh that was happy..something Peter hadn’t heard since Chess died.

 

“forgot how much fun you are kid.” Damen laughed as he wrapped an arm around Peter and hauling the younger off his feet into a hug. “Got to come see you again sometime. Might do a job together.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Peter said happy when he was finally put down on his feet and protesting loudly when Damen ruffled his hair.

 

“See around Star prince..” Damen said before turning to head where he had stowed his bike. “Oh and do me a favor! Call your Ma and Dad. Last I heard Kraglin had locked Yondu out of the Elector and the Captain’s been stuck on his personal M-Ship for the past two weeks.”

 


	9. Love Shopping in Charity Shops

  1. **Love shopping in charity shops**



Peter couldn’t believe he was letting his self be dragged around by Groot. Not that he minded the little guy was too adorable to really say no too.

 

That’s how he found his self early one day cycle being dragged out of bed by a tiny Groot who chirped happily reminding Peter of his promise the day before to take him out to the market and the local shops. Just the two of them.

 

It was something they all tried to do. Spend time with each other. Just one person at a time so they could get closer. It had been a struggle at first for Rocket to let anyone take Groot anywhere without him but he had gotten better.

 

“Groot slow down.” Peter chuckled as Groot kept a tight grip on his hand as he was dragged from shop to shop.

 

Peter found the charity shops with second hand things were the little plants favorites. Often finding old things that they could make new with. He also found a few knick knacks he wanted to send to Yondu. It had been there thing over the years. Mostly over Peter’s troll doll but half the things Yondu had was from him. Mostly bought around a certain time of the year..not that he let Yondu know that.

 

“I am Groot!” Groot squeaked out before letting go of Peter’s hand and running up to someone.

 

“Groot!” Peter called worried until he realized who the flower colossal was trying to talk to.

 

“Kraglin what are you doing here?”

 

“Hello to you to Peter.” Kraglin said rolling his eyes as he set one of the trinkets he’d been looking at back down.  “Supply run. Also putting space between me and Yondu..the blue ape has..well let’s just say I’m not sharing a bed with him any time soon.”

 

“I don’t want to know.” Peter replied as Groot chirped again catching Kraglin’s attention.

 

“Yes it is nice to see you again.” Kraglin said patting Groot’s head before he found his hand wrapped in the others and he tugged on it. “Well I guess I could spend some time with you two..I’m not due back for a few hours.”

 

“Groot!” Groot squeaked out using his small vines to crawl up into Kraglin’s arms making the older ravager chuckle and coo.

 

“Sorry we’re trying to teach him not to just grab and climb.” Peter said

 

“It’s okay..you were like this when you were little too.” Kraglin said with a hum and a smile. “Besides this might be one of the only times I get to spend with my grandchild.”

( Peter would refuse to admit he ran into a pole at that comment though Groot was more than happy to remind him later in front of the whole team. )

 

As if the whole shopping trip hadn’t been embarrassing enough with Groot happy to find that Kraglin enjoyed them as much as he did.

 

Peter ended up carrying not one but twelve different bags back to his ship, not counting the one, he had helped carry to Kraglin’s.

 

A sleep Groot was still latched onto Kraglin by the time everything was loaded up.

 

“This wasn’t as bad as I remember.” Peter admitted.

 

Growing up and going to charity shops with Kraglin and Yondu had always been exciting when he was little but had gotten embarrassing as he got older. Not that the day had been bad with Kraglin easily understanding Groot.

 

“Nothing really is.” Kraglin replied handing Groot over and pressing a quick kiss to Peter’s cheek and nuzzling which Peter turned his head and returned with a small smile chuckling when Groot managed a small flower to tuck into Kraglin’s jacket pocket. “Good bye my little man and you two little tree.”

 

“Bye ma.” Peter said before he and Groot watched Kraglin leave with Groot waving sadly. “Hey none of that..will see him again soon..well soonish.”

 

“I am Groot.” Groot said firmly once they were back to the ship.

 

“Hey not you too.” Peter said

 

“What?” Gamora said.

 

“Groot told Peter to call his parents..” Rocket explained.

 

“Groot!”

 

“what do you mean you want to talk to your grandparents?”

 

Peter just groaned turning red as Groot excitedly started to talk about their day.


	10. Try to Haggle in Shops

  1. **Try to haggle in shops**



Peter would never have agreed to help if he was going to be submitted to this..this torture.  It was one thing to be dragged along by the Quartermaster, Gamora had come along as well needing new things and Uso had replaced her last leathers that she wanted to see where he had got them and get some of her own. However the price was really too much for their budget, he knew that look when Uso patted Gamora’s arm and told him to watch the master at work.

 

It was a cheesy pick up line but it worked. Mostly on the ship keepers .

 

Like right now as Uso flirted and chatted up the leatherwork man on giving him a good deal

 

“I don’t think so..I know Udonta..” the man (well looked like one but his skin was more metal and stone)

 

“Listen while yes this is mostly for the Captain I’m looking for something special for the two children there. The last leathers you made worked wonders but she is a lot like Petey..plays hard and destroys quickly.”

 

“I recall..we had to make new leathers more often than just him growing.” The shopkeeper said.

 

“You knew Quill when he was young?” Gamora asked moving closer to the counter. The man behind it clearly, towering over her easily but he smiled softly.

 

“He is still young but yes..he often came with. He tried to get me to make certain things when he was younger..it was..adorable..” the man chuckled, as he looked the woman over. “Those are a little tight..next set will be better for you. More movement and less restriction for battle.” He said looking Gamora over though it was clear it was clearly for work and not anything else.

 

“I’m leaving.” Peter said only to be grabbed by the back of the jacket by the leather worker.

 

“You are staying. I need measurements on you again..you have grown since I have last seen you..”

 

“Can’t you I mean..”

 

“No.”

 

Peter sighed as he let his self be man handled as Gamora tried not to giggle.

 

“By the way boy..you need to..” Uso started to say

 

“Call my parents I know!” Peter said making a face

 

“I was going to say need to make sure you don’t need extra boots but that too.”

 


	11. Wear Old Fashioned Clothes

  1. **Wear old fashioned clothes**



“You know you’d think after twenty plus years you’d find a new fashion statement.” Peter said to Yondu who just looked back at the boy  from the mirror he was adjusting his coat in.

 

“Boy if it ain’t broke no point in fixin it. I look fine.” Yondu replied simply. “better than fine if you ask me or your Ma.” He added with a smirk  

 

“Yeah look like you stepped out of a history book.” Peter replied with a snort earning a glare.

 

“I could wear that loin cloth from the party.” Yondu said  making Peter pale. “After all that is more traditional to my people. Kind of like a certain someone’s wedding dress.”

 

“DAD!” Peter hissed turning dark red. “Don’t please. No I won’t mention your clothes again just don’t bring up that dress.”

 

“You know he’s still trying to convince us to let him reacquire you for that marriage.” Yondu said with a chuckle as he started his stroll down the hall of the building they were in.

 

“You are still telling him no right?” Peter replied as he followed trying to will away the blush as he thought of why the hell had he never learned to keep his mouth shut.

 

“Hmm.” Yondu hummed not answering Peter.

 

“Yondu? Come on please tell me you’re still telling him no.” Peter said as he stopped in his tracks.

 

“We’ve thought about it..he is rich and he does seem to adore you.” Yondu said though Peter couldn’t see his amused expression.

 

“DAD! No please!” Peter squeaked out.

 

“Call more often and maybe..just maybe I’ll keep telling him you’re not interested.”


	12. Asking repeatedly if I'm dating one (or two) of my friends

  1. **Asking repeatedly if I’m dating one of my friends**



He should have seen this one coming. After all, it wasn’t just the ravagers that had their suspicions about his current partner(s). At least they weren’t asking if he was with Rocket or Groot (though there were a few people on other planets that asked).

 

No the Ravagers all assumed he was with Gamora or Drax..though he learned, it was a common rumor for both to also be his lovers since Peter clearly couldn’t be satisfied or needed someone to look after him.

 

Though at this point he knew, he should have stayed far far FAR away from Tech and Rave. Of all the ravagers he knew growing up those two both far older than anyone on the ship though not looking a day over their twenties (Rave) and forties (Tech).

 

They were living breathing technology themselves. They also were connected to every Ravager ship. Which meant they knew very well when the on board system of the Milano had been tampered with (and Peter spent four hours yelling at Rocket for that which surprised the whole team as Peter very rarely yelled for more than an hour).

 

The tampering shut down all their control of the ship and set the autopilot to take the ship to the Elector.

 

Thank the cosmos though the Rave and Tech always checked in first to make sure the crew was okay (and if they were deserters, traitors or just stupid idots who thought it was smart to steal from Ravagers well Peter only once had seen what it was like when a ships life support had been shut down and trapping the mutinous men inside).

 

“Pete-Y!” Rave said the moment she came online to the main screen, her eyes two different colors, pink and green while her hair that was more like braids and cords were shifting different colors.

 

The second screen that popped up was Tech with his large glasses and blackened skin. He was the opposite of Rave. While she was colorful, he was dressed in simple black and white. His own hair a single white braid but it was tinged purple.  

 

“Hi Rave..Tech.” he said once both of their faces were up on two screens.

 

“Peter-Y it seems you were hacked.” Tech said simply his voice lacking the bounce and happiness Rave’s did but it was still clear he was happy to see the boy.

 

“Yeah crew member got to excited playing with it.” Peter said glaring at Rocket.

 

“It is not a toy.” Tech said simply clearly displeased. “Crew member names?”

 

“Rocket.” Peter said pointing his thumb at the other who was muttering under his breath.

 

“Names of the rest of the crew please!” Rave chirped as several screens pulled up where Tech was clearly working to fix whatever had been damaged.

 

“Gamora. Drax. Groot.” Peter said making sure to point to each member of the crew.

 

“Thank you! Data acquired at added.” Rave said with a smile.

 

“I need to speak to Captain and first mate. Child locks still in place.” Tech said after a few moments before his screen disappeared and only Rave was still there.

 

“take it that means we are still locked for the Elector?” Peter asked dropping his self into a chair.

 

“Yep! Sorry Peter-Y.”  Rave said. “It is still technically your Father’s ship. We have to use defaults. So since, I do recall you do not care for furred life forms, Groot is too young, and small…he’s cute..like you were when you joined crew. So that leaves Gamora and Drax.”

 

“For what?” Gamora asked.

 

“To which one of you Peter-Y is having relations with.” Rave chirped making Peter who had been spinning his self in his chair sit up way too fast and tumble out onto the floor with a squawk of

 

“WHAT!?”

 

“It is an logical assumption.” Rave said simply.

 

“What do you mean?” Gamora asked.

 

“Peter-Y has never kept a crew before. It is simple connections that he would follow his Father’s example and have relations with one of his crew. Weather it is first mate or not is unknown. Peter-Y has not given classifations for any of you as of yet.” Rave replied.

 

“RAVE! I’m not with anyone!” Peter said.

 

“But Rave did not say anyone. She said Gamora or I.” Drax added.

 

“Correct.” Rave added in. “It is a straight forward thought. Learning by example.”

 

“Still Rave! Not polite to ask!” Peter protested his face going red.

 

“Why is it not? You are here and they are here. I will not get another chance to ask.” Rave replied.

 

“Why do you say that?” Gamora asked.

 

  
“Because Peter-Y still has not called his parentals. If he is not speaking to them he is not speaking to crew.”

 

“Shit lord really?”

 

“Quill you should have done that by now.”

 

“It is a shame when a child refuses to call their parents. You should not be making them worry so.”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

Everyone spoke at once and Peter felt his face flame a darker red.

 

“Inquiry why is Peter-Y on the floor and why is he the color of his jacket?” Tech said when his screen popped up.

 

“He is embarrassed.” Rave replied simply.

 

“The moron got frustrated when rainbow chick here asked if he was doing the nasty with Gamora or Drax or both.” Rocket chuckled.

 

“That is incorrect I simply asked if he had relations with them.” Rave said.

 

“They’re like me.” Drax said after a moment.

 

“Yes they are..” Peter said finally getting up off the floor.

 

“also Quill was being reprimanded for not making a call to his parents  despite the fact he has been asked many many times.” Drax added in making Peter sigh and cover his face.

 

“It hasn’t been that many times.” Peter argued.

 

“According to search and data information you’ve been asked a total of 42 times since you were last with parental units.” Rave replied.

 

“Before or after the incented with the orb?” Gamora asked

 

“After.” Rave replied simply. “If you count before and starting at 24 when he first attempted to strike out on his own before returning less than six months later..the total number is..50021.”

 

“Okay! Don’t’ you dare give that full number Rave!” Peter shouted frustrated as he interrupted Rave’s count.

 

“Then call your parental units.” Both Rave and Tech said wearing twin smiles at Peter made another frustrated noise and stomped out of the room towards his bunk. The door shutting behind him and soon his music was heard.

 

“He still did not answer our question.” Rave said. “Which one of you is he having relations with?”

 

Gamora and Drax shared a look before pointing at each other and both Rave and Tech couldn’t help but start laughing.

 


	13. They treat me like a child, even though I'm an adult

**13.They treat me like a child, even though I'm an adult**

Peter really had to stop accepting jobs to do with the Ravagers. He understood that they were sometimes necessary.

 

However this..this was just not worth the money at all.

 

“Come on Petey you know better than that.” One of the ravagers said as they took cover reloading the weaponized arrows.

 

“I can take care of myself.” Peter protested despite the fact he had just been pushed out of the way by a different ravager because he had missed seeing someone.

 

This whole job seemed to be going from retrieval the expensive object to lets remind Peter we still think of him as a baby and will treat him as such by all the damn ravagers.

 

This was the third time he’d been semi recused/reminded that he needed to be more careful and didn’t we teach you better than that.

 

He could hear Rocket’s laughter from the other side of the battle field from where he rode on one of the giant woman of the crew’s shoulders. Seems they had gotten along like a house on fire after a brief discussion of weapons and assorted things. He really wasn’t jealous of how she in a rare show her skills had formed beings of light that dissolved into butterflies and dragonflies for little Groot’s amusement and happiness since he had been informed he would not be allowed to join them on this mission.

 

It had been one of the few things she’d shared with him when he was younger. He wasn’t jealous he had long since outgrown his love of the little things her and her sisters would do like that for him, (Okay maybe a little jealous and he never stopped loving it and he was sure the sisters were aware of it).

 

“Peter!” A voice shouted before he found his self hauled off his feet and away from the crumbling rock that he had just been behind. “Where’s your head boy?”

 

“Damen! I’m fine!” Peter said trying to wiggle out of the other’s arms.

 

“You ain’t.” Damen said dropping Peter next to Sirena who was holding up the shield .

 

“Were you hurt?” Sirena asked before she dropped her shield a moment to let out a wailing shriek that made many of their targets scream and cover their ears at the pain. The Ravagers far to use to it to be bothered much anymore.

 

“I am fine!” Peter growled using his blaster to shoot two of the targets before dodging away from Damen who tried to grab at Peter again to make him stay by Sirena’s side.

 

“Scout!” Peter shouted after a moment making the other turn in time to swing his bat hard enough to knock the thug that had been about to smack him before he joined Peter’s side.

 

“what’s got your panties in a twist?” Scout said as they both took off running towards the main defense they needed to get through.

 

“Oh shut. On your left.” Peter said so Scout could take another swing.

 

“Peter! Scout! Входящий ! Играл сейчас!” Heavy’s voice was heard across the battle field just in time for the boy’s to spilt as a blast hit the ground where they had been about to run to.

 

“Thanks’ Dad!” Scout called out while Peter just through the large man a salute, which the large man returned before resuming his assault.

 

“Just..fuck..” Peter hissed realizing that he needed to focus and stop worrying about the Ravagers and how they were acting towards him.

 

“Don’t worry about it so much..chill.” Scout teased

 

“Yeah not easy.” Peter muttered as they finally got inside and went to different ways.

 

“Really Peter-Y. You’re tense.” Rave’s voice came through his helmet com.

 

“I thought I asked you to stop hacking this.” Peter muttered as he fired off a shot into a door lock forcing it open.

 

“You are the one who leaves it open.”  Tech’s voice also came

 

“Not really in the mood.” Peter hissed.

 

“Someone is a cranky pants.” Rave teased in a rare moment of humor.

 

Normally he’d laugh and joke but today. Nothing was right today. It was one line of embarrassing events. It also didn’t help that neither Yondu or Kraglin had come on this job. He could put up a show and be his normal self if they were. However, they hadn’t even tried to speak to him on the elector. Horus was the one giving orders which was a rare event itself.

 

“Peter-Y?” Rave’s voice said worried when he had gone quite. He found his self standing in front of the item and he realized what it was. He’d seen one other like it in his life time and he wished to never see it again.

 

“Not funny this isn’t fucking funny.” Peter’s voice said over the com. It was a deadly quite kind. “Did you two know what we were getting..”

 

“No..we were only told it was a statue..why?” Rave replied before she clicked to see. “Oh..”

 

“We would have not asked you to help with this job Peter-Y.” Tech added as Peter lifted the blaster to destroy it..but dropped it after a moment before he snatched the statue and shoved it into his bag. “Peter-Y..”

 

“Don’t want to hear it..I’m over it..” Peter muttered as he left the room strolling out where the crews had finished.

 

“Well you got it?” Rocket demanded

 

Peter just gave him a look though he knew it couldn’t be seen through the mask as he tossed the bag at Horus who caught it and gave Peter a wicked grin while he trusted Rave and Tech hadn’t known he couldn’t promise the same for most of the crew.

 

“You knew.” He hissed.

 

“Course I did brat..only four of them like it in the galaxy.” Horus replied with a chuckle. “And everyone knows your beloved Fiancé still has the one you gave him. Though it was more amusing once I found out what we were getting.”

 

“Who else knew?” Peter demanded looking around at the Ravagers, only half looked confused but the rest wouldn’t meet Peter’s eyes. “Oh my fucking..none of you are ever going to let me forget.”

 

“You did steal from us that time boy.” Damen said with a snort then shared a look with one of the giant woman who used two of her pale lavender hands to cover her mouth not to giggle as Peter just turned a dark red.

 

“Be grateful your folks aren’t speaking to each other or you’d be hearing a hell of a lot more.”  Horus laughed. “Speaking of..do us a favor..”

 

“and call I know but if they aren’t speaking to each other they’re fighting and I’m not getting in between that.” Peter replied stomping towards the Milano as several Ravagers laughter followed behind.


	14. Use baby/nicknames in front of others

**14.Use baby/nicknames in front of others**

Despite his mom calling him star lord, Peter only had two other..well he’d call them baby names. That his  parents would use. Though Kraglin’s was less embarrassing then when Yondu would do it. Despite the fact either one rarely called him anything but his name (or boy and son in Yondu’s case) in public.  He knew each one used something that meant something to them and their pasts, which was why Peter had learned to dance from Kraglin and why he learned about Yondu’s tribe and language as he could.

 

Right now though, he was regretting ever learning to speak Centaurian.

 

“Oh gods that was..” the female one said as she tried to hide her laughter and failed. “You’re so cute.”

 

Peter felt his face turn a dark red at her laughter.

 

“I’m sorry sweetie.” She said standing up and wiping the tears that were falling from her laughing too hard from her face.

 

“I don’t see what’s so funny.” Peter muttered.

 

“Boy!” Yondu shouted and Peter sighed. He had hoped not to run into any one he knew while he was out. “I could hear you outside.”

 

“It was an adorable sound.” The female said giving Yondu a smile that was flirty but Yondu just wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder and gave her a smirk.

 

“Yeah…my little pouchling here tries but it’s always going to sound like that.” Yondu said with a chuckle.

“Dad!” Peter protested before rolling his eyes and looking away from Yondu who just reached up and rubbed hard at Peter’s hair.

 

“Yes my little pouchling?” Yondu couldn’t help but tease

 

“I hate when you call me that.” Peter muttered.

 

“Hate it all you want boy, always going to my pouchling like your Kraglin’s little man.” Yondu teased making Peter groan and cover his face not able to hide the blush.

 

“Oh! I didn’t realize. You’re cute but you really are too young for me.” She said after a moment.

 

“Why did you do that?” Peter said once she was gone and it was just him and Yondu at the bar.

 

“Boy the moment you tried to speak she knew you were too young for her.” Yondu chuckled ordering them both a drink.

 

“I still don’t understand what’s so funny when I do it.” Peter muttered.

 

“Besides sounding like a two year old pouchling?” Yondu teased.

 

“Hey!” Peter protested then pouted into his drink.

 

“Come on boy..thought you were with the green one..or the destroyer.” Yondu replied.

 

“I am not..and they aren’t speaking to me right now.” Peter replied.

 

“Do I dare ask?” Yondu said his voice only half teasing.

 

“Just a disagreement about some personal matters.” Peter replied downing half his drink. “Involving you and Kraglin actually.”

 

“You know you still..”

 

“haven’t called yeah.” Peter replied. “Am I even allowed to? I did I mean..”

 

Yondu sighed and downed his drink. He hated using words to deal with things but right now, he knew Peter needed them. Normally he left this to Kraglin..but he wasn’t here..and he still wasn’t on proper speaking terms.

 

“Boy don’t be stupid..you can always call..or you know come home.”

 

Peter looked at his drink for a moment then said quietly.

 

“Thanks dad.”

 

“Welcome my little pouchling.”


	15. Lick their finger and wipe dirt off my face

**15.Lick their finger and wipe dirt off their face**

Peter honestly normally didn’t think twice about it happening, wasn’t the first time Kraglin had done it. However he normally wasn’t around his team or in public. So when Kraglin licked his thumb and wiped the dirt off his face it took him a moment to yank back embarrassed.

 

“MA! Don’t!” he said his voice a bit high pitched as Kraglin frowned and gave him a look.

 

“Peter you’ve been wiping at your face for the last several minutes. You keep missing the same spot.” Kraglin said firmly but gently before he licked his finger again and started rubbing this time a bit harder until he was sure that it was all gone.

 

“There me little man all done.” Kraglin said with a smile which Peter after a moment returned.

 

He always said that to Peter growing up and he took comfort in that little fact that Kraglin (despite how things had gone wrong, would always see Peter as his little man) but he could hear Rocket trying and failing to stifle his laughter. Which lately seemed to get much, much worse since every time they ran into one of the Ravagers (former or current didn’t matter), they were working on making Peter’s life embarrassingly miserable.

 

“I was fine.” Peter protested again his cheeks heating up and turning the same dark red as his coat reaching up again to rub some hair from his face and only succeeding to make a new smear of grease.

 

Kraglin didn’t comment just used the cloth he pulled out of his coat and spitting into it a moment before using it to start cleaning Peter’s face.  

 


	16. Hold my hand in public

  1. **Hold my hand in public**



“This is embarrassing.” Peter muttered but didn’t let go of Kraglin’s hand as he was lead from the police station.

 

“You think you’d stop needing to be bailed out by now Peter.” Kraglin teased. “At least I’m not leading you out by your ear like the first time.”

 

“Please don’t remind me.”  Peter said his face flushing as they passed a group of giggling older women. “I’m not that young.” He muttered.

 

“You’re lucky they didn’t try to adopt you out.” Kraglin teased but there was a darker hint to it. Because despite the tease..on this planet..Peter was still a minor and if Peter hadn’t been arrested when he was young and Kraglin’s number on their file he would have been dumped into their system.

 

It wasn’t uncommon to happen to visiting people and many didn’t escape once they were locked into it and it was almost impossible to get them out of it even if they escaped the planet. If found out they could be returned. Thankfully, they were getting pulled into modern times and it happened less often with different races but still..compared to most races Peter really was a baby.

 

“You can let go now.” Peter said once they were several blocks away and tried to pull his hand back only to find Kraglin holding tighter.

 

“No. I’m not. You had to come here after you’d been told to stay far far FAR away from this planet.” Kraglin said firmly. “And interrupted my time with the Captain. So you care going to deal until we are off this rock and far away. Why in the world did your idiot crew let you come here to begin with?”

 

“They didn’t..I may have gotten drunk and done some stupid shit.” Peter muttered.

 

“I’m not asking.” Kraglin said with a sigh rubbing his face with his free hand but he did loosen his grip a bit.

 

“Don’t think you’ve held my hand that tight since I was 14..” Peter muttered as they walked.

 

“21.” Kraglin replied simply.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You complained about my death grip the day we recused from the Murkoff clan.” Kraglin replied simply.

 

“Dad was just as bad..” Peter said after a moment with a chuckle.

 

“I thought he was going to kill them all.” Kraglin admitted. “I still can’t believe they thought it was a good idea of trying to do it after they found out about whose son you were.”

 

“Though I could have gone without him asking more about the dowry they tried to offer in exchange for letting the wedding go through.” Peter added

 

“This is your father we are talking about.” Kraglin chuckled as they finally reached the ship. It took a moment before Kraglin let go but not before tugging Peter into a hug after the door had shut behind them and locking.

 

“I’ll try to remember to call this time ma.” He muttered  


	17. Upload pictures of me to Space book (an alien version of Facebook)

  1. **Upload pictures of me to Space book (an alien version of Facebook)**



Peter wouldn’t have even known if it was for Dey and he honestly wished he still didn’t know after he found out.

 

“So I thought you were joking about your childhood with the ravagers not being so bad..but considering what I now know..I’m amazed you didn’t turn out better or worse.”

 

“What?” Peter said as he nearly dropped the blaster he was casually tossing up and down as they waited for their target.

 

“I was unaware terrans were so small or cute..or so much trouble.” Dey said flicking his fingers across a tablet he held. “Though I’m amazed as big as you are now with how tiny you look in Udonta’s jacket.”

 

Peter dropped the plaster wen Dey turned the tablet around and showed him a picture Peter had prayed never to see again in his life except when in private of his parent’s cabin.

 

Dey had Spacebook open and a profile up that it took moment to realize belonged to the Ravagers..well one ravager.

 

“He didn’t.” he mutters as he tried to grab the tablet only to have it yanked out of his hand and the picture turned to another one.

 

“Well this one clearly is more telling of you..I must admit you were cute..what happened?” Dey said clearly enjoying the dark red that Peter turned at the picture.

 

This one far worse than the picture of six year old him curled up in Yondu’s jacket sleeping in the captain’s chair. This one was of him when he was eight. Though one could expect him to be younger with how he was dressed. Wearing only a shirt and a pair of cotton underwear that looked more like a pull up as he was curled on Yondu’s chest sleeping. Yondu was had one eye open and looking rudely at whoever was taking the picture for interrupting his nap. It had to have been Kraglin..that was the inside of Yondu’s cabin.

 

“Oh look there’s more..”

 

“How the hell..”

 

“Your father surprised me when he sent the friend request..though I am very glad I did accept it.” Dey said smirking as he flipped through a few more pictures. “Ah your first crash at 14..how cute. Most of these appear to be you as a teenager..”

 

“Give me that!” Peter said again trying to grab the data pad.

 

“You clearly went from cute to a hand full..I wonder if Nova Prime has seen these yet.” Dey said before he had to get out of his chair to escape from Peter tackling him. “Think I’ll send her a few..” he added laughing as he managed to dodge Peter who just let out a frustrated scream trying to will the blush away not caring that they may have given their position away.

 

“Oh and Star lord call your parents. Better, make it soon. Yondu promised baby pictures if Kraglin keeps up with whatever is upsetting him. Share the misery and all that is what he messaged.”

 


	18. Hang around at Home when I've got friends over

  1. **Hang around at home when I have friends over**



 

Growing up Peter had rarely brought people back to the elector. He couldn’t remember why..that was until the Milano took a lot of damage in a firefight and Peter had gotten hurt. He really wasn’t allowed to be on his own until he healed but the guardians couldn’t stop working just because they were down one team member.

 

Therefore, to no one’s surprise after the last year of interacting with them and having been saved by them during the firefight, Yondu had said Peter and the rest could stay. Peter had hoped the drugs would keep him out for this but clearly not.

 

Also, he thought he’d never see Yondu or Kraglin. They are first mate and Captain after all…though with Peter there stuck in his own room it suddenly seem they always had time for him especially when the guardians were there checking on their leader.

 

He thought maybe it was always bad timing until Rocket said something.

 

“Hey Shit Lord..were you aware this thing has a camera and audio?” Rocket said from where he was up on a shelf having been going through some of Peter’s old things.

 

“What?” Peter said looking up from his game with Groot. Rocket was holding a knick knack that Peter recalled years ago being fascinated with. It had set up on Yondu’s dash but had been moved into Peter’s room when they had found out Peter liked watching it since it seemed to follow where ever someone moved.

 

“Yeah it’s one of those things..I forget what it’s called. Mostly used in children’s rooms. Prevents caretakers from missing things and allowing them to keep eyes on the kiddies.” Rocket replied picking it up and turning it over to open it.

 

“Hey! Don’t break it.” Peter said standing up.

 

“Just turning it off. Chill.” Rocket said with a snort.

 

“Don’t you think you shouldn’t be messing with things that are not yours?” Kraglin said now standing in the door way of Peter’s room.

 

“Don’t you think Peter is a little old for one of these nanny cams?” Rocket shot back dropping to the floor.

 

“Come on Rocket I’m sure it was turn on by accident.” Peter tried to argue.

 

“Or your folks don’t trust us..and you..well mostly you.” Rocket replied rejoining Groot on the bed.

 

“We trust you. We don’t trust Peter.” Kraglin replied simply flicking a switch on his wrist com which brought the light on the knick knack back on. “Just leave it be..or Yondu will be in here  every hour and we really won’t get anything done.”

 

“Ma please tell me you’re joking.” Peter said his face flushing

 

“Nope. How do you think he always knew when you brought someone back to the ship?” Kraglin chuckled making Peter turn a darker red and bury his face  in his hands. “Oh don’t worry dovey, it auto deletes anything we don’t save after 72 hours. It’s how we caught some of our best memoirs of you.”

 

“I hate you..I hate you both very much right now.” Peter muttered as Kraglin chuckled.

 

“Love you too. Now go back to your game. I’ll be back with lunch later.”

 

“This is pay back for not calling or visiting enough isn’t it?” Peter asked but received no answer as Kraglin was already gone.

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Yeah I agree.” Rocket replied. “Have to see if we can get a look at those vids. I got some questions about those visits between Peter and Drax myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Nanny cams to be honest mostly because I feel it's a violation of privacy if it's put into a child's room there are some exceptions to this I will agree. While yes I used it for amusement in this I do not agree with them at all. I had a friend in high school whose Dad had one set up in the dining room, which you could see into the living room and her room when her door was open which was required from the moment she got home until he did which was late in the evening, to make sure she was home and doing her homework, it still creeped me the fuck out and most likely the cause of her paranoia and trust issues today. Though to be honest I think Yondu would only keep the camera in there in case of emergency (or Peter was hurt and wouldn't listen to reason to stay in his room and they needed to know when he left his room to figure out how long ago he vanished).


	19. Act lovey dovey with each other in public in front of my friends

  1. **Act lovey dovey with each other in public in front of my friends**



 

Of course Peter should have thought twice about thinking his parents could be professionals in front of his friends/crew. This was almost as bad as the time they forgot to turn the com off and decided to get cuddly.

 

No, that was better cause he didn’t have to see it.

 

Of course, over the years they could be professionals in public and normally would be. Yondu didn’t do possessiveness..or he hadn’t as far as Peter could remember (maybe he did but Peter tried to block out most memories of his parents doing things one too many times walking in on them having sex would do that).

 

“Yondu I’m fine honestly..” Kraglin said as Yondu was pressing his mate up against the nearest flat surface trying to get the smell of the other alien that had gotten up into Kraglin’s face touching and talking about fucking him. 

 

Kraglin had managed to get the guy off of him but it was Yondu’s arrow that ended the bastard’s existence. However the sight of his mate being man handled by someone else had set off Yondu’s instincts.  

 

 Yondu wasn’t speaking anything that anyone but a Centaurian or someone who spoke it could understand and Peter for once wishes he couldn’t. He was far too grateful it wasn’t any sexy talk and just overly sappy romantic that was being spoken. However he realized his father was now trailing off into not only Xandraian but common as well so everyone could understand him.

 

“Your parents are very passionate about each other.” Drax said as Peter tried to avert his eyes as Kraglin seemed to cuddle up against Yondu while the other nuzzled and started to lick at his throat. Nothing sexual but it was clear it was comforting thing as Kraglin started letting out a familiar chirping croon Peter had heard many time growing up. It was a soothing action. “How long have they been together?”

 

“I..let me think.” Peter said after a moment. “I know it’s over sixty years, at least about the time they picked me up so tacking on another thirty two years to that.”

 

“Xandarians don’t often look that young at that age.” Gamora commented.

 

“Kraglin’s only half.” Peter admitted after a moment looking back at them before turning his head again when he realized his folks were now kissing and being sweet and it was..yeah no.

 

“They are clearly very devoted to one another.” Drax added nodding his head looking over at Peter who was blushing. “It is nothing to be ashamed about. I hope one day to find another partner that I may be that way with again.”

 

Peter blinked and looked over at Drax in a slight confusion, that look was far too intense.

 

“Lets’ give them some privacy. You can call them later.” Drax said after a moment placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder before leading him and the other guardian’s away.


	20. Show friends/partners my baby photos (and almost wedding photos)

  1. **Show friends/partners my baby photos (and almost wedding photos)**



Peter really wished he hadn’t thought it would be a good idea to  visit the Elector and to bring his team along. It started out as a good visit but quickly was turning into a bad one. For his pride.

 

“Please tell me that isn’t what I think it is?” Peter said his voice high and strained.

 

“You know Dey was right. You were a cute little shit.” Rocket snickered from where he was perched on the back of the couch leaning over Kraglin’s shoulder looking down at the data pad he was flick through while Gamora was on his right and Drax stood behind him. Groot was in Kraglin’s lap and giggling at certain images.

 

“No..Ma we talked about this.” Peter said

 

“I seem to recall I was promised a call in return for not doing this..” Kraglin said trying to give Peter a semi innocent look, which he failed at as Gamora, let out a coo (holy fucking shit who knew she could do that) at one of the pictures.

 

“How old is he?” Drax asked.

 

“This was taken shortly after we picked him up.” Kraglin said making the picture bigger. It was of a baby looking Peter being fed something by Yondu. However Peter (and Yondu) were wearing more than the boy was clearly eating.  “He was so tiny..litter then Groot is right now. Petey likes to claim he was six..but he looks closer to two maybe three.”

 

“He does look like an infant.” Drax agreed with a nod as Kraglin flicked through a few more images.

 

Peter knew better than to try and take the pad away. He’d been smacked on the hands enough as a child for it and really, he didn’t want the lecture. So he just sat down on Kraglin’s left and didn’t look at the pictures though his eyes would flick to it when someone made a loud coo or comment.

 

“Oh gods my eyes!” Rocket shouted before falling off the back of the couch while laughing while Gamora herself started snickering and laughing herself until she was nearly falling of the couch while Groot squeaked in amusement.

 

“That..is not a flattering look for Quill.” Drax said and Peter had a dawning horror what they were looking at.

 

“MA!!!” Peter screeched and tried to grab the tablet only for Kraglin to jerk it out of the way causing Peter to drop over his lap trying to get it while Groot (who realized Peter would try for the data pad )had shifted to be on Gamora’s lap.

 

“You were warned dovey.”

 

“You..you!” Peter shrieked frustrated burying his face in Kraglin’s lap as his crew’s laughter filled his ears.

 

“Thought I said no embarrassing the boy without me.” Yondu said from the doorway.

 

“Who says I am?” Kraglin chuckled petting Peter’s hair while Peter turned an even darker red.  

 

“Could hear his shriek of emotional pain all the way on the other side of the ship.” Yondu said with a snort moving into the room and sitting down on the left of Kraglin.

 

It wasn’t hard to adjust Peter to be lying across both their laps. They’d done it often enough when he was younger and it didn’t matter how tall the boy was. His hand automatically going to Peter’s lower back and rubbing.

 

Peter tried to resist relaxing but the hand still petting his hair and the one rubbing at his lower back was just too familiar a comfort to resist. They’d used the same position to work and get him to relax since..well probably forever. He should have realized getting him to relax was a trap since this position also meant he couldn’t get up.

 

 “Ah I see. We’ve pulled out the wedding photos.” Yondu said. “Did you just show them that one or the rest as well?”

 

“DAD!” Peter said trying to pull back only to find his self pressed back down easily.

 

“Was just about to pull out the rest while everyone caught their breath.”

 

“There’s more?” Gamora asked making Peter groan.

 

“We have the whole album.” Kraglin said. “His fiancé and their clan are huge..they make all weddings a very big deal..so they had lots of pictures taken before the wedding since they don’t have time afterwards.”

 

“You keep saying fiancé..I thought the engagement would have been broke the moment Peter left him.” Drax said a bit darkly

 

“It is..sort of..see Peter was only 21..” Kraglin started before going into the story


	21. +21. Breathe. Sometimes, just being alive and breathing will do the trick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter on this one and I know it's short but honestly you have to admit, it's the easiest thing to do to annoy

 

+21. Breathe. Sometimes, just being alive and breathing will do the trick.

  
The funny thing was they weren’t even doing anything. They were just sitting there and yet somehow Peter was twitchy.

“Quill if you shift one more time.” Gamora muttered “they are not doing anything but sitting there.”

“Gamora this is my folks we are talking about. They are Ravagers.” Peter argued just as softly. “and these fucking chair is about as comfortable as sitting on stone.”

"They are stone Quill." Gamora said simply as she kicked him under the table. Peter winced but kept up his dark look trying to figure what the hell his folks were going to do this time.

Yondu and Kraglin seemed comfortable on the chairs and continued to enjoy their meal and the conversation that was going on around them. It seemed to good to be true that they weren't harassing Peter.

He seriously wished Drax would hurry up and come back from where ever he'd been dragged off by Groot. He winced as Gamora kicked him again and maybe he made a noise of protest as Kraglin lookied towards him with a raised eye brow but did not say anything just let Yondu take his attention again.

"Something wrong with the boy?" Yondu asked pressing a kiss to his mate's neck

"No. I think he expects us to do something embarrassing." Kraglin said hiding a smirk behind his drink.

"Hmm not in the mood for that." Yondu replied with a chuckle and sent the boy a smirk which made Peter squirm harder in his chair earning another hard kick from Gamora.

"Neither am I...but I'm in no hurry to let him know that."

"Evil and brilliant love." Yondu chuckled.

"You keep me around for more then my looks."

"Best revenge ever on the boy. All we got to do is breath."


End file.
